BA134
Synopsis The story moves to the quarterfinals of he Indigo Plateau Conference, and Megan is defeated in her first Full Battle. The seventh battle features Daniel against Edward. Daniel opens the battle strong with Forretress to outlast Fearow but is recalled when a matchup against Edward's Nidoking seems pointless. Daniel maintains the edge in the battle with Nuzleaf and his Chlorophyll ability in the open sun. Edward continues to keep fighting with power, but he is unable to take the lead in the battle against Daniel's overwhelming power tactics. With three Pokemon to spare to Edward's two, Daniel's fourth Pokemon is Solrock. Summary The Quarterfinals Begin A recap of the previous episodes is shown with the quarterfinals of the Indigo Plateau Conference has begun. After coming off a victory in the second battle of the Top 16, Megan battles first in the Top 8 against her opponent, a male trainer. Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon with Megan choosing Ninjask to help her win the battle, but it faces a type disadvantage against the Rock-Type Golem. Megan has Ninjask strike Golem several times with Metal Claw, but the defensive Pokemon uses Defense Curl to weaken Ninjask's attacks. Tapping into its Speed Boost ability, Ninjask is able pick up speed with its attacks while Metal Claw also increases Ninjask's attack power. Golem endures and releases a Stone Edge from all directions. Ninjask with its speed, evades them easily, leading Golem to fire off more and more Stone Edge attacks, using the sheer numbers of rocks to eventually trap Ninjask. This plan works as Ninjask fails to dodge two of the small stones and is knocked back. This gives Golem the small opening to use two Rollout attacks to smash Ninjask toward the ground. The three Rock-Type attacks are both doubly supper-effective against Ninjask and they knock it out, thus eliminating Megan from the tournament. Megan is initially devastated by her defeat. She recalls Ninjask, thanking it for a job well done and politely walks off the field. Later, Yazmyne comments to Megan that she's taking the defeat quite well. Megan says that she faced a superior opponent and lost, but that's alright because there are going to be more tournaments. Megan then tells Yazmyne that she best win her battle. Yazmyne says she'll try as she reminds herself of who her opponent is. Daniel's Quarterfinal After a female Fire-Type specialist advances to the semifinals to face the boy who defeated Megan, it is Daniel's turn to battle. The battlefield is reset and the battles will occur on a standard battlefield as it will be for the rest of the final round battles. Daniel's opponent is Edward of The Sevii Islands, particularly, Boon Island. Daniel's battle with Edward begins with Edward sends out Fearow while Daniel chooses Forretress. Fearow opens with Fury Attack, and Forretress counters with Gyro Ball to deflect and damage Fearow. Forretress then spreads the field with Spikes, which will inflict damage to all of Edward's Pokemon who physically land on the field. The Normal-Type proceeds to perform a powerful Drill Peck for a clean hit. Forretress tucks into its shell to better endure the attack. It then uses Lock-On, squaring in on Fearow's location permanently. Fearow lands another Drill Peck, but it doesn't stop Forrestress's Zap Cannon. The massive ball of electricity tracks Fearow and explodes on it. Fearow crashes to the ground, unable to battle and giving Daniel the early lead. Edward sends out his second Nidoking, who immediately takes damage from Spikes upon emergence. Nidoking attacks first with Horn Drill, and Forretress is struck. However, the latter has the Sturdy ability and cannot be felled by Horn Drill. Foretress subsequently strikes back with Gyro Ball. Nidoking brushes off the attack and executed an Earth Power that explodes underneath Forretress. Forretress remains strong and unleashes a second wave of Spikes. Afterward, Daniel recalls Forretress, understanding this counts as a "defeat". In the stands, Dante comments that Forretress' only reliable move against Nidoking is Gyro Ball and he deems it pointless to continue. Yazmyne comments that Daniel loves a battle but he's always "practical." Daniel out Kingler for a clear type advantage. Kingler attacks with Metal Claw, and Nidoking charges with Horn Drill. Kingler puts up his larger pincer and catches Nidoking's horn to stop the OHKO attack. Kingler then blasts Nidoking with a point-blank Bubble Beam. Nidoking recovers but finds himself suddenly slowed, a side effect of Bubble Beam. Kingler then ends the battle with a second Bubble Beam to give Daniel back the lead. Edward chooses Quagsire as his third Pokemon, making a match a battle between Water Pokemon. Quagsire immediately takes damage from Spikes upon being summoned. It then opens the battle with Mud Bomb, which Kingler matches with Bubble Beam, which created mud that sprays across the field. Quasire jumps to perform a Slam on Kingler, but the latter catches Quagsire's tail with Metal Claw. As with Nidoking, Kingler executes Bubble Beam at point blank, but Quagsire is unfazed. The emcee reveals Quagisre has the Water Absorb ability, meaning Water attacks heal Quagsire instead of inflicting damage. Edward has Quagsire use proximity to his advantage by having Quagsire land an Mud Bomb, blasting back Kingler. Edward orders Quagsire to use Muddy Water, summoning a surge of brown waters to crash down on Kingler. The fellow Water-Type counters by destroying the incoming wave and blasting Quagsire with Hyper Beam. Kingler needs time to recharge. Quagire recovers and uses the mud across the battlefield to slide quickly and build momentum for Slam. While Kingler cannot attack, it cannot defend itself and uses its claw to catch Quagsire's tail again. Kingler endures a point-blank Mud Bomb but doesn't release his grip. He then throws Quagsire into the air and explodes a Hyper Beam onto it. The attack poves devastating, and Quagsire crashes onto the ground, unable to battle, leaving Edward with three Pokemon to Daniel's five. Edward recalls Quagsire and sends a Primeape into battle. Primeape runs in, preparing Cross Chop. Kinger performs a Rock Slide, summoning rocks from the sky to crash shown on Primeape. The Fighting-Type is fast and avoids the rocks, but it prey to Kingler's Bubble Beam. Primeape then uses Rock Tomb to isolare and trap Kingler. Kingler shatters the rocks with Metal Claw, but as soon as he does, he's prey to a Focus Blast. Kinger endures the attack and fires a Hyper Beam. Primeape matches the attack with a second Focus Blast for an explosion. As Kingler recharges, Primeape finally lands its Cross Chop straight on Kingler's head. The attack causes a shock to Kingler's body, overwhelming it's natural defenses. He slumps over, unable to battle. \ Daniel recalls Kingler, saying he was brilliant. Yazmyne notes that Daniel's Pokemon have a collective weakness to Fighting Pokemon, so he should choose Weepinbell or Solrock. Instead, Daniel calls on his Piloswine. Yazmyne yells at Daniel from the stands to battle seriously. Dante pulls Yazmyne back, telling her that Daniel must have some sort of plan, but Yazmyne complains that he's about to blow his lead. Megan guesses that Piloswine has some sort of ability that Daniel intends to exploit, but Megan admits that she doesn't know that much about Ice-Types. They gang sighs and simply wonders how the match will play out. When the battle begins. Primeape rushes in with Cross Chop, and Piloswine uses Hail. Piloswine glows light blue. Thick clouds are summoned and they cover the sun over the battlefield, and snow begins to fall, pelleting Primeape. Primeape ignores the damage and charges toward Piloswine but the Ice-Type seems to fade into the snow. Yamyne uses her Pokedex, which reads that Piloswine has the Snow Cloak ability, which the announcer soon explains. Dante finds Daniel's strategy curious, which Heather asks why. Dante says that he's seen Daniel battle several times, and his strategy is power-based, up-front, straightforward, and direct especially with his Piloswine, Weepinbel, and Tauros. However, he is using a strategy that hides Piloswine from his adversary, which Daniel has not done at all this tournament. Megan says it's the final rounds; if Daniel wants to win then he has to exit his comfort zone. Piloswine carefully hides in his Hail and he lands a powerful Blizzard attack on Primeape. Primeape remains standing, and Piloswine rams the Fighting-Type with Take Down, suffering a little recoil later. Edward comments that Primeape won't be able to take too many of these attacks. Primeape performs Rock Tomb, spraying large boulders across the field. Piloswine ultimately struck and blasted toward his trainer. Heather comments that with Rock Tomb, Primeape doesn't need to see to attack effectively. With Piloswine exposed, Primeape lands a Focus Blast. Afterward, the ice from Hail pellets Primeape even more. Primeape shrugs off the pain and accelerates toward a Cross Chop, but Piloswine gets to move first, striking Primeape in the face with Ice Shard. The neutral attack is enough to render Primeape unable to battle, once again giving Daniel a two Pokemon lead in the battle. Edward is down to two Pokemon and he relies on Walrein to defeat Daniel's Piloswine. The Ice-Type in Walrein loves the hailing weather. Daniel has Piloswine attack first with a quick Ice Shard but the attack doesn't budge Walrein, whose Thick Fat ability renders such attacks moot. Walrein uses Blizzard, which is met by Piloswine's Blizzard. The two attacks explode into dazzling snowflakes. Afterwards, Hail clears. Piloswine rushes in with Take Down, and Walrein endures the attack with its strong belly. Walrein then bites down in Piloswine with Ice Fang for a powerful blow. Walrein then pushes off Piloswine. It follows with Aurora Beam. Piloswine aims to counters with Ice Shard, but Aurora Beam is a stronger attack. It tears through the shards of ice and strikes Piloswine. Daniel's starter Pokemon is looking extremely tired. Daniel has few options, and orders Piloswine to use Take Down. Piloswine rams into Walrein, who endures the attack once more. Walrein responds with Ice Fang again, and this time, Piloswine is rendered unable to battle. Heather comments that Walrein didn't seem to take too much damage from the battle and accounts that to its species natural bulk and vitality. The others are confused and Heather says he Flying Pokemon are weak to Ice Pokemon. She says one has to know the enemy to beat it. Daniel is down to his last two Pokémon while Daniel has three to spare. Daniel selects his fourth choice, Solrock. Major Events *Megan loses her quarterfinal battle and is eliminated from the Indigo Plateau Conference *Daniel begins his quarterfinal battle against Edward. *Daniel is revealed to have captured a Kingler. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Megan *Heather *Edward *Lance *Announcer *Referee *Trainers Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Piloswine (Daniel's) *Nuzleaf (Daniel's) *Golbat (Daniel's) *Electivire (Daniel's) *Fearow (Edward's) *Alakazam (Edward's) *Liepard (Edward's) *Camerupt (Edward's) *Dugtrio (Edward's) *Empoleon (Edward's) *Ninjask (Megan's) Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze